Matutino
by EDLM
Summary: Sherlock ve dormir a John, encuentra cosas inesperadas, sueños cumplidos y todo a las nueve de la mañana.


**Matutino**

Una pistola es un arma muy efectiva si lo pensamos bien, podría matar a un hombre en distintas formas acertando en diferentes puntos del cuerpo y, además, demasiado fácil, solo con un simple y elegante apretón al gatillo, la vida se esfumaría como el vapor que sale del té caliente. Afortunados (Por decirlo así) a aquellos que heridos, hicieron esfuerzos y esperaron a recibir apoyo. Y cuando hablamos de armas, guerra, siempre llega a mi mente aquélla persona que llegó metiéndose en mi vida y en mis asuntos, John claro. John. Valiente, sin duda alguna. Me niego a negarlo.

Él ya sabe lo que se siente al ser disparado, yo no. Sé que pasa, eh leído historias verídicas de sobrevivientes de guerra, heridos constantemente, revistas médicas y documentales. Sé en qué consiste el dolor, eh sido golpeado/lastimado, se cuándo se inicia con un leve calor rodeando a herida hasta sentir la zona en llamas para luego tener que lidiar con aguijones clavándose en la carne haciendo insoportable la experiencia, en eso consiste, lo sé, solamente nunca lo eh sentido. Él si lo sintió, fue real, sintió la piel desgarrarse y vio ese rojo carmesí de su propia sangre en sus ropas. Jamás le pregunté como se sintió al ser disparado, ni como pasó, solo sé que fue un intento fallido de salvar a un amigo. No quiero que recuerde recuerdos innecesarios y de algún modo dolorosos para él.

Aún no puede dormir del todo bien todas las noches, lo eh visto en ocasiones dormido en el sillón o en su cama (Una vez en la mía, no sé cómo ocurrió), lo veo cuando no tengo deseos de descansar (tres a cuatro noches por semana), revolverse incómodo, frunciendo las cejas en una expresión entre pánico y coraje, apretando su mandíbula e incluso golpear el aire alrededor de él, interesante cómo un sueño puede manipularte. Y aunque no lo hubiera observado de vez en cuando, lo hubiera oído. Grita. Grita de desesperación y dolor donde ya no existe. Se agita y se le dificulta respirar. Haciendo que a mí se me escape el aire de igual forma sin explicación. Aún con esto no despierta, sus sueños le amarran en cadenas y no le sueltan hasta la madrugada. Yo solo observo o escucho sintiéndome completamente inútil. Cuando amanece nunca hablamos de eso, probablemente no se acuerde que gritó en sueños, aunque sienta un dolor en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho (Carraspea demasiado). Yo lo dejo pasar.

Esta noche es diferente a otras, está calmado. Acostado en su lado derecho, dejándome ver su cara en penumbras, no me es difícil de ver, me eh acostumbrado a la oscuridad, la puerta está un poco más que entre abierta. Estoy recargado en el marco, descalzo para no hacer ruidos al subir por las escaleras y en pijamas por decoro. Son las cuatro treinta según el reloj de muñeca de John que está en su mesa de noche junto al vaso de agua de boca ancha a medio terminar y una caja de paracetamol para el dolor de cabeza de despertar después de unas cervezas el día anterior.

Respiración continua, todo normal, parece que no tendrá un sueño malo después de todo, me alegro, me distraigo viendo la silueta debajo de la sabana delgada, arrugada por movimientos no decididos y no tan larga ya que me deja ver los pies (Delicados) de John, uno en cima del otro, descansando las plantas de los pies que lo apoyan todo el día y colocados en una forma que el tobillo se acomoda perfectamente al otro, los dedos acomodados en diagonal con unas uñas implacables y cuadradas. La cara de John a oscuras, logro verle sus finas arrugas, indiferentes para cualquiera pero para mí me cuentan historias (Las arrugas de entre las cejas son más profundas, indican preocupación, terror. Es una persona con fuertes experiencias, un soldado) Y su forma de ser (Las de los lados de la boca indican felicidad, una persona que prefiere regalar sonrisas al mundo. John, completamente diferente a mí.) Sus ojos cerrados, que cuando están abiertos son de un color gris azulado perfecto, seguidos por una nariz redondeada, perfecta, un poco ancha pero afilada al mismo tiempo y más abajo un centro de atención, una boca delgada, con una línea de serenidad absoluta, perfecta, tranquila, que cuando dice cosas cobran vida y se mueven danzando al son de las palabras, su voz, perfecta, masculina pero no insoportablemente grave, menos que la mía, es demandante, dice verdades, John no miente. Su mandíbula está un poco entreabierta pero sus labios siguen cerrados, mueve la mandíbula suavemente siempre, quiere abrir a boca, sea para lo que sea.

Pasa el tiempo. No me canso de estar parado ni me aburro de mirarlo. Velo su sueño.

Son casi las seis de la mañana, John no tardará en despertar para ir a la clínica. Va cuatro veces por semana y supongo que no le parece suficiente (No deja de ir con esos molestos pacientes que van por nimiedades a dar apoyo a aquellos que nunca le dieron nada, aun cuando le digo que hay un caso) y lo disfruta (Enfermeras. Coquetea abiertamente en pleno horario de trabajo).

Se revuelve aún en sueños. Me arrulla con su respiración insonora. Ahora sus movimientos son más visibles, ya es innecesario este descanso para su cuerpo pero siempre le cuesta levantarse.

Pronto sonará esa alarma, esa idea no me agrada, está teniendo un sueño decente de una buena vez, debe descansar todo lo que quiera, se lo merece, es miércoles y hoy hay más pacientes que de costumbre en la clínica. John trabaja siempre y no lo necesita. Se puede quedar con migo y si necesitáramos dinero podría cobrar algún caso, pienso decírselo en algún momento. Decidido. Hoy no irá a trabajar. Va a seguir descansando como lo ha hecho toda la noche, y lo veré dormir hasta que su cuerpo reaccione a la luz matutina.

Dejo de recostarme en el marco de la puerta y avanzo, rodeo la cama de John hasta su otra mesa de noche en la que guarda en los cajones sus calcetines de algodón y ropa interior. Encima solo hay una lámpara y el reloj electrónico de alarma. Un simple desliz de mi dedo sobre un botón y John no se irá. Apago esa irritante alarma que aún no suena y vuelvo a rodear la cama. Decido sentarme, al parecer a mis piernas no les cayó bien estar inmóviles durante siete horas bajo mi peso más las del día anterior y quiero verlo cómodamente. John tiene una pequeña silla de madera en la que coloca sus zapatos cada noche. También la usa para alcanzar sabanas y almohadas limpias que están en la parte superior del armario de madera (Yo las puedo alcanzar sin la silla). No es cómoda para sentarse pero no me importa. Levanto en silencio los zapatos sintiendo el cuero duro de color marrón oscuro casi negro y el interior acolchonado en mis dedos. Los coloco en el piso a un lado de mis pies. Vuelvo a mi propósito; veo a John dormir como casi nunca lo hace, no quiero que amanezca, quiero abrasarlo para felicitarle de que se esté controlando, sería una estupidez, claro, lo despertaría.

El tiempo avanza, a oscuras en el cuarto de John, con el sonido de respiraciones y la suave lluvia que está detrás de la ventana, el tiempo sigue avanzando… siempre pasa rápido cuando estoy disfrutando algo y da la sensación de ir despacio cuando me importa una mierda lo que dice Mycroft.

Suspiro. John se mueve, abrasando su almohada, frotando su tela en su cara. Qué envidia.

Ya son las nueve cuarenta de la mañana en los relojes de John. Se fue la seguridad de las sombras desde hace ya dos horas y ahora quedo expuesto a que me vea. No tardará en despertar y probablemente me regañará por no despertarlo, se bañará rápido, sin afeitarse y se apresurará a llegar a la clínica aunque a ese tiempo ya lleve tres horas veinte de retraso, con esto no desayunará nada (Yo tampoco lo haré, el prepara los alimentos) y me dejará solo de nuevo.

"John..."

Hay algo en su nombre que me gusta decirlo, no puedo decir el porqué.

Sonidos de tela contra algodón de pijamas. Se mueve poco.

"Mhhn… "

Una voz.

Me mantengo en silencio, está en el proceso de despertar, quiero verlo todo. Es único. Veo como suelta un corto suspiro y sonrío.

"Sherlock…"

Me tomó por sorpresa. Me vio. Ya despertó. ¿Cómo es posible?, no, aún no despierta, respiración continúa y nunca pausada, no hay un típico fruncimiento de cejas cuando acabas de despertar, tampoco estiramiento de las extremidades, apartando el hecho de que tiene los ojos todavía cerrados y su sueño no se ha transformado en sombras.

"Basta…"

Su voz es ronca por la falta de uso en la noche y es más grave de lo habitual. Exactamente, sigue dormido. Sigue dormido y dice mi nombre. No me lo esperaba, definitivamente no me lo esperaba, John habla en sueños pero nunca me había tocado escuchar mi nombre. Basta. Dijo basta, ¿Acaso le molesto? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Tocando el violín, resolviendo un caso, haciendo experimentos? ¿Hasta en los sueños me tiene que detener en mis experimentos?, es eso, claro, es eso, siempre le molestan mis experimentos que son completamente necesarios... No lo toleraré. Al demonio con su descanso, lo despertaré. Me levanto de la incómoda silla de madera y avanzo lento hacia él. Sigue moviendo los labios pero no aparece ningún sonido. A decir verdad no es que me interese que sueña, con saber que no está en la guerra me es suficiente. Pero algo me detiene. Curiosidad. Ya sé que pueden pensar los demás. Nunca aprendo, lo sé, no me importa.

Me hinqué en el suelo. La madera cruje débilmente al peso de mis rodillas. Me inclino hacia delante dándole prioridad a mis orejas. Trato de escuchar alguna otra palabra y cuando lo logre me iré sin que se dé cuenta. Solo escucharé unos minutos más.

No es necesario pasan segundos.

"Si…s…si" Hay un gemido. Mi corazón empieza a llevar más rápido mi sangre, se acelera.

¿Qué? ¿Si qué?, Ahora tiene una sonrisa en su cara. Busco posibilidades. ¿Alabándome?, no, ¿Peleando? ¿Reprochando? , no. Encuero una. No. Pienso en algo que parece imposible. Improbable. Completamente loco pensar en eso, no, es John, no sueña eso. Estoy exagerando, claro, pero es cierto. Hay pruebas Sherlock, observa: Ligero sudor en la frente de John. La sangre circula más por su cara ya que hay un ligero toque de color rosado en las mejillas de John. Los labios de John están entre abiertos. La respiración ligeramente acelerada de John. John sueña, excitación Sherlock, John el hombre que me gana en experiencia en pocas cosas y está soñando con una de ellas. Claro que sueña eso.

De repente pienso que no tengo por qué cometer prejuicio. Nunca pienso nada dos veces, no lo necesito, pero lo haré en esto. Puede ser que mis ojos me estén engañando. Medito unos minutos más, probablemente estará combinando sueños, puede pasar cuando no los controla. Increíblemente me siento aliviado (Me alarmé un poco). Levanto mi mano y acaricio suavemente su pelo, colores rubios, grises y cafés de una suavidad inhumana me invade el tacto. Bajo mi mano después de unos segundos, soltando un suspiro. Nunca podría ser eso. Nadie podría pensar eso si me incluye.

Las sabanas se le vuelven incomodas y se revuelve. Yo alejo mi cabeza, él gira en sí y se queda boca arriba.

Me equivoqué. Fue lo primero. Ahora me lo dejó completamente obvio.

Tiene un sueño húmedo. Tiene un inicio de erección en sus pantalones.

Siento como mi boca se abre, arqueo una ceja y mis ojos se hacen un poco más grandes, pupilas… ¿Dilatadas? No podría decirlo, estaba concentrado viendo el panorama en sus pantalones. El aire se vuelve denso y siento un cosquilleo casi desconocido debajo de mi estómago.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Si me quedo en algún momento despertará y me verá con una cara estúpida de sorpresa. Tendríamos que hablar. Lo abochornaré, no quiero eso. ¿Qué le puedo decir de todas formas? ¿Qué sé cómo su sangre fluyó con rapidez llenando sus tejidos esponjosos y cavernosos gracias al sueño erótico que tubo incluyéndome de alguna forma? ¿Qué sé cómo se endurecía y engrandecía su miembro y al verlo me está estimulando, además de que lo observé toda la noche?, ¿convencerlo de que es normal en casi todos los hombres promedios tengan estos sueños con su… Amigo? No, no puedo hablar de eso. En cambio sí me voy en silencio nunca habrá pasado nada. No me verá y solo sentirá vergüenza sobre sus pensamientos nocturnos, se lo guardará para sí mismo y no me lo dejará saber.

Es la mejor opción. Sin embargo no me voy.

Sigo hincado en el suelo a un lado de su cama y observo. Me intriga, estoy completamente rendido a mis pensamientos. Saber que John está teniendo algo con migo en un lugar nítido, donde todo es imposible, demasiado perfecto o doloroso. Ahora no me siento tan abrumado sobre la idea de besarlo, ya lo he hecho, en sueños, al igual que él está haciendo ahora con migo (Creo, es lo probable). Mis sueños son sobre besos y caricias que nunca eh experimentado (Y que nunca me intrigaron hasta ahora), los de él probablemente son más allá de eso (Sexo, un tema en el cual él tiene mucha experiencia). Un acto sexual me es completamente indiferente, un estorbo a mi trabajo y tiempo, pero pienso que si lo hago con alguna persona sería con John, él es diferente en esto, es diferente a Lestrade, Molly, a mis excompañeros y compañeras de escuela, a Mycroft, Moriarty, Irene (Sí, incluso ella) y a aquél vecino mío (No recuerdo su nombre) que me abrasó llorando cuando me iba a mudar a la ciudad cuando tenía nueve años. John me conoce, yo lo conozco, tenemos la intimidad de hogar y amistad, en cierta forma siempre hemos sido uno. Siempre me quejo de que no observan, pero esta vez fui yo, solo vi mi relación con él, no la exploré hasta ahora. Me molesta que me callen a mitad de una frase, pero cuando él lo hace no es tanto el problema, no me gusta comer, dormir, incluso beber cuando estoy concentrado, ya sea un experimento o un caso, pero cuando John me ofrece una cena que acaba de preparar especialmente para los dos no me atrevo a rechazarlo y me hago un tiempo para comer con él. Lo acepto, él me hace cambiar de mi forma de ser, reconozco los patrones, es algo más que una amistad. Le quiero. Le quiero. John.

Al moverse boca arriba la luz del sol matutino le pega directamente en la cara. Rueda una, dos, tres veces. Ya queda poco tiempo, ya va a despertar. Me estoy arrepintiendo de mi decisión, estoy perplejo todavía, nunca exploro mis sentimientos y acabo de descubrir algo sumamente importante. No es demasiado tarde, tengo pánico, decido irme, me levanto y giro sobre mí mismo. Pasos suaves y rápidos. Nada ocurrió aquí. Nunca me verá y nunca lo vi. Solo me iré.

"Sherlock"

Me detengo en seco. Su voz ahora no está adormilada del todo y es más cálida. Ya despertó. Hay un corto silencio.

"Sherlock… ¿qué..?"

Deja de hablar. No sé si voltear y darle frente, si lo hago notará mi pre-erección debajo de la suave tela gris de mi pijama y mis manos temblorosas. Opto por quedarme en un estado estático y no contestar. Oigo ruidos a mi espalda, John se acaba dar cuenta que está despertando de un agradable sueño. Se mueve en la cama preocupado, se sienta, maldice en voz sumamente baja y enrolla las sábanas seguramente para ocultarme la situación.

"Mierda"

Por motivos explicados John se está abochornando, decide no hablar hasta que me vaya, sé que está esperando a que lo haga y a la vez yo sé que me tengo que ir, pero no puedo, no quiero. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Recurro a la única idea que se me viene a la mente. Doy media vuelta, me encuentro con un John tapándose la cara con las dos manos, queriendo ocultar su naturaleza, las sabanas (claro) echas bola entre sus piernas abiertas. Pasan diez segundos, se frota su cara y retira sus manos, increíblemente me mira a los ojos y me doy cuenta que estuve aguantando la respiración. Le mantengo la mirada con una expresión entre serenidad y pena y él con bochorno y agitación. El baja la mirada primero y como era de esperar ve mi entrepierna. Observa unos momentos, su cara cambió a total sorpresa. Alza la mirada.

"Sherlock… Tú…"

"¿Vi mientras dormías?, Sí."

"Oh…"

Baja la cabeza y da una fugaz mirada a las sabanas que lo cubren. Respira fuertemente.

"Entonces tú… uhm…" Se rasca la cabeza "Tu… ¿viste?"

"Creo que sería muy idiota si no me hubiera dado cuenta"

"Claro, claro…"

Se mueve en la cama acomodándose para sentarse a la orilla, trata de no tirar las sabanas de entre sus piernas, lo logra, quedando sus pies apenas tocando el piso y da un sonoro suspiro.

"Lo lamento"

"No hay problema"

Nos quedamos callados un momento el gira su cabeza a todos lados, sé que eso hace cuando está incómodo. Yo lo estoy mirando fijamente y él lo sabe. En unos minutos vuelve a encontrar mi mirada, carraspea un poco. Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que ya es tarde para ir a la clínica. Unos momentos más y me mira, da unas palmaditas con su mano derecha a un lado de él en la cama, indicándome sentarme. Yo lo hago, quedando un poco más cerca de lo que él esperaba. Me mira y sonríe.

"No sabía que tu podías"

"Claro que puedo, sigo siendo un hombre, si no opto por hacerlo solamente es porque nunca me ha interesado"

"Aaahh…"

¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? No hay necesidad alguna de hablar en estas situaciones. Observo callado, John está pensando algo y no puede decirlo. En algo fugaz pero quiero que lo haga. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco segundos, voltea al piso, seis, siete ocho, me voltea a ver, nueve, da una ligera sonrisa. Habla.

"¿y ahora sí?"

"Obviamente"

Le volteo a ver sintiéndome completamente fuera de mí y una fuerza invisible me hace hacer algo que no pensaba hacer pronto y sé que él pensaba hacerlo. Mis dedos comienzan a temblar, mis ojos pesan, hay calor en donde normalmente no hay y en donde se supone que está el corazón. Estoy haciéndolo, me doy cuenta que siempre fue mi propósito. Le doy un beso. Suave. Primerizo (lo soy). Es mi primer beso y él lo sabe, cerrando los ojos puedo sentir al máximo su textura, sus labios previamente húmedos por su propia lengua al despertar, su respiración combinándose a la mía, soy un alumno en esto y cuando me separo para verle por eso no me rechaza, levanta su mano y la coloca sobre mi nuca acercándome. Ahora el me besa, un poco más dominante. Mi maestro. No pensé que sería así. Es hermoso, es completamente maravilloso, John, dulce y matutino, un hombre que cambió mi vida para algo más que peleas y charlas.

Deja caer las sabanas cuando se voltea para quedar frente a mí, yo hago lo mismo, estamos sentados en nuestros talones en esa cama que no está hecha para una sola persona, el agarra mi nuca y mi pecho, yo su pelo y su espalda. Me siento feliz, como nunca.

No tardamos en dar otro paso, John abrió su boca primero sacando su lengua un poco lamiendo mis labios, obedecí a sus intenciones, sentí un placer enorme al combinar las lenguas, un festín exquisito con sabores de John, nos separamos a recuperar aire y aprovechamos a mirarnos, me sonríe abiertamente, mostrando esos dientes perfectos, él es feliz, disfruta esto, no le parece raro aun cuando siempre pone en alto su heterosexualidad (Me enorgullece, un alivio), le sonrío de vuelta y me vuelvo a acercar para besar su cuello y el inhala mi pelo. Hay un gemido, quizás tres, perdí la cuenta.

Pasan minutos y él frota sus manos contra mí, no pienso en que puede pasar por un momento y me rindo a mis placeres. John empieza a levantarme la camisa, con sus manos por debajo, no puedo evitar dar un pequeño salto, sus manos se funden con el calor de mi cuerpo corporal. Me saca completamente el pijama y yo hago lo mismo con él.

Avanzamos despacio y lento al mismo tiempo, disfruto esto, John me agarra de los hombros y me mueve suavemente hacia atrás dejándome caer en la cama. Se separa de mi unos momentos para verme y yo verlo, otra sonrisa y empieza a besar mi clavícula usa la lengua también dando recorridos por mis hombros, con mis manos froto su cadera y muslos (Están en forma, suaves aún bajo la tela de su pijama) doy pequeños apretones y se ríe sobre mi pecho.

"Nunca te creí así Sherlock"

John, voz de no solo sexo, con cariño.

"Oh, ¿en verdad? Yo siempre te imaginé así"

Otra risa ahora sobre mi hombro, me lame el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y yo doy más movimiento a mis manos, subiendo y bajando por sus piernas fuertes. A este punto mi pijama no muestra flexibilidad y la tela se aprieta contra mi pene, humedeciéndola, John no se encuentra muy diferente de mí, ya le pasó desde antes que yo.

Ahora nos movemos un poco más rudo, elevando la excitación, giro y coloco a John por debajo de mí y acerco nuestras caderas, frotándonos. Un gemido con un volumen considerable sale de nuestros labios, nuestro primer roce. Hermoso.

John pierde los sentidos, se mueve muy rápido, a mí se me nubla la vista y suelto palabras al azar. Me separo unos momentos y le bajo los pantalones a John, al igual que los míos. Su pene, como el mío, completamente erecto se me hace el arte más fascinante, le gana por mucho a un caso que incluye un cuerpo desmembrado (Uno de mis fantasías sobre casos favoritos). Su vello púbico es poco y luce perfecto. Me invade la tentación y bajo para acercar mi boca a mi (ahora) propiedad. Doy una lamida desde la parte baja hasta el glande, John maldice y me agarra por el pelo con una mano y con la otra me lo acaricia, jugando con mis rizos. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que decida meterlo en mi boca, tengo entendido que si hay que hacer algo definitivamente lo haré bien, así que lo metí dentro todo, John soltó un gemido hermoso de placer, que me dio pánico de que terminara pronto. Al ver que no era así empecé a subir y a bajar lento, con mis manos en sus caderas, sentí como me abrasaban sus piernas suavemente. Empezó a decir mi nombre una y otra vez, todo de John me encanta, me encanta la forma en que agarra mi pelo y tira de él para subirme y empuja para bajarme. John empezó a moverse buscando más contacto con el calor que ofrecía mi boca. Yo se lo concedí, y empecé a bajar y a subir cada vez más rápido, me mantuve al tanto con dar placer cuando subía jugar con el glande con mi lengua unos segundos, el pre seminal me inundaba la boca y entendí que John era completamente mío, quería dárselo a entender.

Saqué su pene de su confort y subí para besarlo, fue un beso agitado y urgente por parte de John, sonreí al ver lo bien que estaba reaccionando a mis acciones, aun besándolo agarro su mano derecha y la entrelazo con mi mano izquierda. Bajo hasta que los dos llegamos a su miembro y hago que lo agarremos. Subir y bajar, los dos moviéndonos al mismo tiempo me separo centímetros de su cara y él abre sus ojos, sus iris casi desaparece por la pupila, con mi mano derecha acaricio sus pezones dándole pequeñas punzadas dolorosas y a la vez placenteras. Los movimientos volviéndose agresivos me indicaron que pronto terminaría. Le empiezo a susurrar al oído.

"John, me gusta tu cara John."

Al parecer no podía contestar. No me importaba, su cara, sus labios fruncidos y ojos medio abiertos, mejillas encendidas y cara de placer era mi pago.

Unos momentos más (Con un grito) y John acabó entre nuestros dedos, suspiraba y respiraba, cerrando los ojos, sonrío al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso cálido, el sacó su lengua y me lamió mis pómulos para luego dar pequeños mordiscos, me causó ternura y sonreí.

"Sherlock, esto… esto es fantástico"

John hablando con voz satisfecha, alabándome como si fuera uno de mis deducciones. El fantástico, excepcional y asombroso siempre ha sido él y no lo sabe.

"Te quiero John"

Abre los ojos levanta su mano la coloca en mi nuca y me acerca, me besa muchas veces y delicadamente.

"Y tú no tienes idea de cuánto yo a ti"

Eso fue un alivio, algo dentro de mí se comprime, quiero llorar, no de tristeza, sino felicidad.

Gira y me pone debajo de él. Me mira mientras siento como una mano bajan por mi pecho, estómago y llegan finalmente a mi entrepierna. Lo rodea con sus dedos de uñas limpias y cortas y empieza a subir y a bajar. No me da vergüenza soltar un gemido grave, ya no estamos para sentirnos avergonzados.

Mi primera experiencia en esto es la que quiero seguir para siempre. Solo con él.

Veo sus ojos, cansados después del orgasmo, y su pelo, resplandeciente gracias al sol que sale por la ventana y le da en la espalda, todo de mí se convierte en éxtasis, mejor que un caso (increíble) mejor que las drogas (Indudablemente), mejor que tocar mi violín y mejor que saber más que las demás personas.

El ritmo es placentero y torturante a la vez, pero poco a poco John decide subir la velocidad. Sube y baja y baja y sube, besándome mi frente y cuello, obligándome a decir su nombre en voz alta, en gemidos, en susurros. No tardo en llegar al orgasmo y eyaculo sobre mi pecho y su mano. John sigue moviéndose ahora suave, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse. Abro mis ojos y veo como está relamiéndose los dedos, probándome.

Nunca me sentí tan bien en mi vida.

Lo agarro por el cuello y hago que se recueste en mí. Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, mi mente funciona de nuevo. Creo que la señora Hudson nos escuchó, al igual que los vecinos, una lástima, tendrán que seguir escuchando durante mucho tiempo.

"Sherlock, no fui a la clínica"

No puedo evitar reírme, carcajear de hecho, en unos segundos él me acompaña en las risas hasta que nuestros ojos están llorosos.

"Entonces creo que no irás durante un tiempo"

El levanta su cabeza, me mira a los ojos, mis sentimientos (Que llegué a creer que no poseía) me estrujan, siento un amor insoportable dentro de mí, veo que a él le pasa igual. Se mueve hacia delante y me besa la nariz, yo lo abraso fuertemente.

Así es como deberían de ser todas las mañanas. Me veré obligado a apagar ese despertador muchas veces.


End file.
